


I Guess We're Both Idiots

by Kairi_chan



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, literally piles of it, little Rin and Sousuke are so cute, rins such a tsun, sourin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3165755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairi_chan/pseuds/Kairi_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin and Sousuke have nice winter's walk home from school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Guess We're Both Idiots

**Author's Note:**

> Sigh~ It's too damn cold where I live, ugh, I've slipped on ice more than once, my shower heater broke down; I really hate winter, the snow may look pretty but it's freakin' evil.
> 
> But it does make a good opportunity to make some scarf sharing stories and all so I guess it's ok...
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways I just made this one on a whim, hope you enjoy~ ^^

"Huh, that's funny..." Rin dug through his bag, "I could've sworn I left it in here..." The boy was looking for a pair of black gloves that he had worn in the morning. He struggled to search his bag another time, hoping to find them, but with no such luck. "Aw man!" Rin groaned, "my fingers are gonna freeze off!" Sighing, the redhead placed his bag on the floor, where could he have lost them?  
~~~~~~~  
Sousuke impatiently waited by the shoe lockers as Rin hastily toed on his shoes. Sousuke scoffed and began to walk outside, "Hey! Wait for me!" Rin shouted after the other boy. The redhead slammed his locker shut and pushed out the doors; it was starting to snow. Rin stared up at the sky in wonder as millions of snowflakes drifted down gently, glinting the light of the afternoon sun. The boy snapped out of his daze as he ran to catch up with a certain brunette boy. Panting, Rin nudged Sousuke, "Why didn't you wait!" as he glared at him with wine red eyes.  
The latter scoffed and replied, "because you took too long."

"Did not!" Rin said irritably.

"You so did." Sousuke stated and smirked.

"Hmph, well I may be slow putting on my shoes, but I'm way faster swimming." The redhead sulked.

The other tilted his head as if thinking long and hard, "Hmm I'm not quite sure about that..."

"Jerk! I bet I could totally crush you in a race!"

"Oh yeah? Next swim practice, you're on."

"Definitely. Hope you're looking forward to losing." Rin smiled mischievously at the brunette.

"Don't count on it." the taller retorted.

For a while the pair just walked and bickered about swim races, the cold weather beginning to nip at their ears and noses. Rin rapidly rubbed his fingers together as he cursed the cold under his breath; they were turning a worrying shade of pale white and purple, plus they were starting to sting.

As the boy worked on trying to prevent his hands from freezing off he felt a small nudge to his arm, "Here."

He looked up and saw a large pair of grey gloves being held out to him. He gaped at his friend for a while until Sousuke said, "Don't act so surprised! I'm trying to be nice, don't make me regret it."

"Really? Wow, thanks! I really owe you one." Rin smiled widely.

"You don't owe me anything. Just stop being a retard and bring gloves next time..." Sousuke mumbled, looking away, stuffing his now-bare hands in his coat pockets.

The redhead landed a light punch on the other boy's arm, "Hey! I did have gloves! I just lost them!" Rin paused for a moment then said, "Here," He took of his plaid scarf and quickly wrapped it around Sousuke's neck. He shivered as the cold blew on the back of his now-exposed neck. "Now we're even." He stated.

Sousuke stared at the smaller in bewilderment then deadpanned, "What the hell, are you trying choke me to death? God, you really are dumb..." His ears becoming redder than before.

Rin glared, "Well, you're even dumber for lending gloves to a dumb person!" He childishly stuck his tongue out at his best friend.

The two looked at each other with "angry" faces, but smiles began to seep through and they started to laugh.

"I guess you're right." Sousuke said after they're laughs finally died out. They're stomachs hurt and a newfound warmth had been discovered, protecting them from the frigid winter air.

Rin snorted, putting his hands on his hips and lifting his head high, "Like always."

"Yeah, yeah don't let it get to your head" the brunette exclaimed as he patted the other's head.

The redhead pushed his friend's hand off and exclaimed, "Well, this is one of the only times you'll admit my genius, so I'm savoring it while I still can!" his face turned into a large pout.

There was a long pause for a minute until the silence was broken; "I'll say you're right as much as you want if it makes you happy..." it was barely above a whisper as Rin's eyes widened as he turned to look at his friend who immediately turned away and sank into the scarf around his neck.

The smaller boy's face became to heat up and he suddenly wish it were even cooler outside. "O-oh i-is that so?" He became redder at his stuttering.

"Yeah...Are you cold or something?" Sousuke turned to face his friend in concern. Maybe he had overdid it after all...

"N-n-no I'm fine" Rin's voice becoming slightly higher at the end.

Sousuke sighed and said, "Here, take your scarf back before you catch a cold like last time." He pulled the garment off his neck and gently began to place it around Rin.

"N-no!" Rin bit his lip and looked down at his shoes, Sousuke's eyebrows knitted in confusion. "I'm okay, really...I'm not cold, I'm not...". The boy shuffled awkwardly, his cheeks almost matching the color of his hair.

Sousuke's eyes lowered and his grip on the scarf loosened, "Rin...I--" and just like that, the fiery redhead had surprised him like all the other numerous times they'd spent together. Frozen chapped lips were on his, planted messily in an embarrassed fluster. Both boys felt their hearts beat loudly in their ears and stomachs churn uncontrollably; it was new, but certainly not unwelcome...

Sadly, the contact only lasted for a few quick seconds, as Rin couldn't stand any more embarrassment--he'd had his fair share of that for the day. But he would definitely do it again...He wanted to, he had to. The thought made him feel uneasy as he continued to stare down at his shoes. The boy was unsure of what to say or what to do. The fear that maybe Sousuke thought he was weird or disgusting started to rise in his throat, maybe they wouldn't even be friends anymore. His eyes started to burn as he felt tears starting to arise and willed them back.

"Rin," Sousuke said fondly, "don't cry." The brunette lifted his hand to the other's face and tilted redhead's face towards his own, wiping away any tears on the boy's face. He smiled and rested his forehead against the smaller's.

"I'm not..." Rin exclaimed softly as he slightly puffed out his cheeks irritably, to mask a large sense of relief that washed over him. So did this mean they both felt the same way? He wondered but decided not to stay stuck on it too long; he was just glad he hadn't lost his...friend? No, they had just kissed...boyfriend? No. That's going to fast, though he was definitely more than a friend now, at least that was what Rin thought. What they were to each other wasn't clear, but in a way, it didn't have to be. All that mattered is that nothing bad had happened; Rin was extremely happy--though he'd never admit it--and Sousuke seemed to reflect identical feelings. So whatever the whole ordeal meant, the only thing Rin knew was that Sousuke was a very precious person to him, and that, was enough.

The redhead quietly thought to himself, when Sousuke laughed, "Wow, you seem pretty hot, are you running a fever?"

"No! And who's fault do you think that is, you idiot!" The boy quickly draped the scarf on Sousuke's head and began to walk away.

"Aw, don't tell me that's how your gonna treat me after our first kiss?"

Rin froze in his tracks as the other laughed even louder at his reaction. "You..." Then, the redhead looked down and flashed a devilish smile Sousuke. 

"Huh?..." The other didn't know what Rin was so happy about, but all he knew is that it wasn't good--for him anyway. "Ri--

Suddenly he felt a hard object hit him in the chest as he cringed: snowball. He felt his jacket becoming more wet as the snow melted from his body heat and the quick throw. The pitcher snickered as the other could feel his clothes coldly dampening. 

"Oh. Hell. No. Rin Matsuoka, you have picked the wrong day to start a snowball fight!" Sousuke shouted as he picked up two large handfuls of snow. Right when Rin turned around about run and dodge, Sousuke patted the snow together and tossed it in a flash. Rin yelped as Sousuke looked at the damage and almost fell over:

"You ass!" Rin screamed as Sousuke laughed harder, he held his stomach and keeled over.

He responded between gasps, "Don't...worry...Rin," he kept laughing, "if anyone...asks...we'll just... tell them... you peed." The brunette laughed even more hysterically--if that was even possible--he felt like he was slowly going to die from not getting enough oxygen, but this moment was just too priceless.

"WHAT?! HOW DOES THAT EXPLAIN ANYTHING IF IT'S MY ASS, YOU IDIOT?!" 

Sousuke continued to laugh as Rin glared and quietly scooped up a large pile of snow and started to shape it into a ball. Finally the masterpiece was complete, and the plan would go into action. Rin cradled the large snowball carefully in one hand and dropped it to his side, hiding the snow behind his back. As Sousuke's raging snickers finally faded Rin sniffled loudly and dramatically covered his face with his free arm. He made sure the shaking of his shoulders was clearly visible as he spoke in a hurt tone, "Sousuke...You're so mean!" The redhead made a few tiny sobbing noises to add to the performance and looked up at the other boy, making sure to keep his face hidden in his sleeve: the brunette walked closer, looking apologetic. Good, the target was taking the bait.

"Rin, I'm sorry..." Sousuke frowned and approached. Just a little closer...NOW! Boom!

A large ball of snow was crushed right on top of his head as the other laughed mischievously. "Gotcha."

Sousuke's eyes widened, then he shivered as the cold snow started to slip down his neck and into his shirt. He sighed, "Yeah, yeah good job. Maybe you'll become an actor one day..."

Rin snorted mightily as he stated, "Ah, revenge is sweet, and best served cold." He gave a large toothy grin.

The other boy unexpectedly continued his statement: but with your attitude, probably not." He smirked. Before the redhead could protest, the brunette held grabbed the other's hand and started to walk forward. "Just kidding, now let's go home."

The latter looked away and squeezed the boy's hand, "Yeah..."

~~~~  
"Why are you guys so late?" Rin's mother scolded when the two finally arrived at Rin's home.

Rin stuttered, "W-we uh, um, we--

"had a huge snowball fight." Sousuke cut in before the redheaded boy hurt himself.

Rin's mother looked at the two suspiciously, when Rin nodded a little too quickly. But she just let out a sigh and smiled with fondness, "What am I gonna do with you two? You're just lucky it's a Friday, you guys don't even have time to hangout anymore," the woman glanced at a clock on the wall, "Sousuke would you like to sleepover?--but only if your mom's okay with that of course."

The larger boy couldn't help a wide smile from spreading across his face, "That would be great, thank you. Can I borrow your phone to call her?"

"You don't even have to ask," Rin's mother nodded and smiled, Sousuke returning an even brighter one.

After Sousuke called, getting a complete "yes" from his mother, he trailed after Rin, up to the redhead's room. But before they could reach the room, Rin's mother called them back down to eat dinner. The two sighed and walked back down to eat; usually both boys would eat quickly so they could get to doing something. This time though, the pair ate fairly slow, hesitant to be alone with each other after what had happened. 

Rin's mother raised a questioning eyebrow, "You guys not hungry or something?" None of the boys answered, they just gave a little nod and stared down at their plates. When done, Rin and Sousuke gingerly walked back to the bedroom.

From there, it was slightly awkward because of their interaction earlier, both boys were stepping around each other, unsure of whether to talk about their current relation. But eventually, they were able to fall into the same comfort they always had when together. The two played some video games,--with the occasional including of Gou if she bugged her older brother enough--had some pillow fights, and mostly they just talked. The pair chatted for hours, about everything and nothing--swimming being one of the topics, obviously. 

Rin was nervous, as he thought it would be hard to talk to the other boy, but instead, it was surprisingly easy. For a while they both forgot about the elephant in the room, and it was just a blur of teasing, laughter, and endless conversation. Finally, the two had to wash up and go to bed. They suddenly remembered the result of the their little snowball fight when Gou questioned, "Onii-chan, what's on your butt?" 

"What?" Rin asked, but then slowly remembered how he had gotten the snow stain--it was dry so he had forgotten about it, apparently it was still showing though. 

Rin gave a heated glare as Sousuke snickered, making the little girl even more curious.

"Onii-chan c'mon, why won't you tell me! Please!" Gou pouted and whined.

Rin couldn't put up with anymore of his sister's begging. He huffed loudly, "It was Sousuke...he hit me..." the redhead trailed off at the end, slightly embarassed.

"W-ww-w-WHAT?!" Gou screamed, as Rin became confused. He looked up to see his little sister's face reddening. "God, what's happened to my innocent onii-chan?"

"What the hell are you going on about?" the redhead asked.

"Yeah, Gou what's wrong?" Sousuke asked the girl.

She made a tiny noise of distress then sputtered, "SOUSUKE-KUN SMACKED ONII-CHAN'S BUTT!" and pointed in the direction of the two.

"Oh is that so?" At that moment the door to Rin's bedroom creaked open and his mother walked in on Gou's little assumption. "I was wondering what all the noise was about." she smirked.

"OH MY GOD, MOM NO. STUPID GOU! HE HIT ME WITH A GOD DAMN SNOWBALL, NOT HIS HAND!" Rin started to blush hard. 

Even Sousuke flushed a little exclaiming, "That's right!"

There was a pause for a minute. Then Gou spoke questioningly, "So Sousuke-kun hit you in the butt with a snowball"?

"YES THAT'S RIGHT." 

Then, the little girl started to giggle, her mother and Sousuke joining along. "Hey! Don't laugh at me!" Rin pouted, eyes shifting towards the brunette.

"Okay, okay. Time for you two to take a bath and hit the hay." Rin's mother asked, "So you guys wanna go in together, or...?"

"N-no mom! We're too old for that now!" 

"Oh? Sousuke-kun, what do you think?" 

"M-me?" The larger boy pointed to himself, the woman nodded. He scratched the back of his head, "Ah, well uh, I would have to say I agree with Rin here..." His teal eyes shifted nervously.

"Alrighty then. You two decide who's first and get to it!" Rin's mother walked through the door and back down the stairs. 

The two boys were silent and sat, blushing and avoiding each other's gaze. 

"Um, you can go first." Sousuke said, his voice cracked. 

"A-are you sure?" the boy nodded, "oh okay then..." The redhead scurried out of the room hastily.

And so the two took a bath--separately--the only dilemma being that Sousuke had no pajamas. Fortunately they were able to find a shirt big enough in Rin's closet for the larger to wear, but no such luck for pants. As a result, Sousuke was stuck re-wearing his pants, though he didn't mind. 

Rin's mother came to say goodnight and switched off the lights. Rin lied quietly on his bed--which he had won in a game if rock-paper-scissors--while Sousuke slept on a futon. 

The two shifted awkwardly for a minute. Somewhere in their minds, they knew what was coming next. It was obvious they needed to discuss some things that couldn't just be left hanging. But none of them knew how to start the embarrassing conversation which began a cycle of waiting for the other to say something, meaning nothing happened.

Rin turned away from Sousuke's direction, "Hey, Sousuke?"

"Yeah, what?" The latter asked.

"I can't sleep." 

"Me neither..." 

"Sousuke?"

"Yes Rin?" 

Rin rolled over and paused. Sousuke was faced in the other direction too, so he wiggled over to the edge of the bed and hesitantly gave a little tug on Sousuke's sleeve.

Sousuke turned over to face the redhead. He gave a questioning look then saw Rin's asking look, he smiled, "Okay, move over."

Rin sighed in relief when Sousuke had gotten what he wanted; he wasn't too sure he would've had the guts to actually ask.

Both shuffled quietly under the covers, remaining silent.

Eventually Sousuke was the one to break the silence, "Rin?"

The other boy held his breath, "Yes?"

"What am I to you?" 

That was it, that was the one thing that had been left unanswered in the back of the pair's minds. A question they desperately wanted to know the answer to, but didn't know how to ask. 

Rin swallowed, his stomach started to twist in distress. He swallowed, "Well, you're a huge idiot and you tease me a lot and you make me mad sometimes. And sometimes it's hard to get along because you can be such a grump, but usually I have tons of fun with you. And every time I see you, I feel really happy. And you are a really precious person to me and I would be a little lost without you. So, even though we fight sometimes, I think I really like you and I'm still glad I kissed you."

At that moment Rin's heart was beating loudly and he wasn't sure if Sousuke would answer that he felt the same or maybe Rin wouldn't get an answer at all. Rin waited for a few minutes then opened his mouth to ask the brunette his feelings.

But he was interrupted as Sousuke began to talk, "Wow... It's going to be kind of hard to follow up to that. Well, Rin. You can be super hotheaded most of the time, and you usually make very rash decisions in your anger. You can be a whiny brat and a crybaby, also a bit of a drama queen." Rin's heart squeezed worriedly, "But you're a really caring person who values friendship a lot. You have a strong perseverance who will face things head on, even if everyone else says it's impossible. Your fearless and brave and I admire that a lot. Plus, it's kinda cute when you pout and your passion keeps me on my toes and always ready for anything. You push me to do better in swimming and you make me laugh everyday. So I would say, I really like you too Rin. Probably more than you will ever know." The larger boy intertwined his hand with the smaller's.

"...you...idiot." The redhead stuffed his face into Sousuke's chest, he could feel the heat coming from his cheeks. 

"Hey, only idiots like other idiots." Rin kicked him lightly in the shin. "Okay, okay, now you got your answer. Time to go to sleep." Sousuke petted the other's head, stroking his fingers over long strands of wine red hair. 

Rin was about to retort cleverly, but was to tired to say anything. He let out a long "Hm..." as he drifted to sleep in the warmth of the other, comfortably and without effort. 

Sousuke smiled and whispered, "I guess we're both idiots then." as he laid a gentle kiss on the top of Rin's head and let his eyes close.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo that was pretty long
> 
> Gou's just like, "Sousuke tapped dat ass!"
> 
> haha well hope you liked reading this oneshot 
> 
> byeee ☆〜（ゝ。∂）


End file.
